warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
The Grustrag Three
The Grustrag Three (commonly abbreviated as the G3) is a group of Assassins founded by Councilor Vay Hek, which comes after a Tenno who has completed at least one Invasion mission against the Grineer. The Grustrag Three were formerly regular Grineer marines who (while aboard a troop transport) suddenly slaughtered their fellow comrades, claiming that they were growing "impatient for the killing". After being committed to the Grustrag Reconditioning Facility, Facility Director Dr. Tengus discovered that the marines suffer from a rare mutation brought about by cloning, vastly increasing their combat potential at the cost of deteriorating mental faculties. Under Vay Hek's order, Tengus reconditioned them, with the intent of focusing their aggression towards the Tenno instead. Although mostly successful, the Three still had lingering violent behavior towards fellow Grineer. To counteract this, Tengus developed the Grustrag Bolt, a device that limited their effectiveness against other Grineer personnel. Tengus had additional Bolts created, to be used against the Tenno during the Three's operations. With The Grustrag Three now prepared for combat, Vay Hek deployed them with the sole purpose of attacking those who supported enemies of the Grineer. However, Sargas Ruk criticized Hek's actions, reminding Hek of the soldiers The Three have killed and warning him that they would eventually grow out of his control. Leekter= |-|Shik Tal= |-|Vem Tabook= |-|Carabus Sentinel= Each marine is accompanied by a Carabus Sentinel, which are equipped with Laser Rifles to provide additional firepower. They do not have a name in game, only a health/shields bar, similar to Loki's Decoy. When a player is defeated by the Grustrag Three, one of the three sentinels will detach from its host, then hover and deploy a shield over the downed player. It prevents other teammates from reviving the player while the sentinel attaches the Grustrag Bolt. It also exists as an alternative skin for the Dethcube Sentinel, which is available for purchase for . Strategy In General Despite their bulky appearance, each member of the Grustrag Three is capable of a quick dash in any direction, which they use to avoid fire and close in on their targets. The Grustrag Three usually attack in turns, making it difficult to focus on a specific marine to take down. Unlike the Stalker, the Grustrag Three are fully vulnerable to Status Effects and most Warframe abilities. As such, they can be easily incapacitated with weapons such as the slam attacks of Jat Kittag or the Fragor. Due to their weakness to status effects, and damage work particularly well on them, reducing their overall durability by a significant amount. damage can also be used, as it deals extra damage to their Alloy Armor on top of confusing them, potentially making them attack each other or fellow Grineer. However, their Carabus Sentinels cannot be damaged by any means, they are only destroyed if its respective marine is killed. A strong Specter can greatly assist players in combat, either to provide additional damage or to draw attention away from players. Utilizing Warframe Abilities They are vulnerable to most abilities, especially abilities that induces ragdoll or stunlock such as Hydroid's Tentacle Swarm, Nekros' Soul Punch, Mag's Pull and Zephyr's Dive Bomb works fine against them. It is important to note however that their Carabus Sentinels will still attack players regardless if the Three are on their feet or not. The Blinding effects of Excalibur's Radial Blind and Mirage's Prism can also be used to incapacitate them, albeit with shorter duration. They can also be distracted by Loki's Decoy and Saryn's Molt. Nova's Molecular Prime can slow them down and allow players to deal additional damage on them. Oberon is a surprisingly good choice to use against the Three, as almost all his abilities deal damage on top of Smite and Reckoning having guaranteed chances to inflict Confusion on them. Loki and Ash can respectively use Invisibility and Smoke Screen to cloak themselves and attack the Three safely. Valkyr's Hysteria works well against the Three, provided Valkyr has Rage, a fully-ranked Vitality and/or Steel Fiber to improve her energy regeneration and durability. Bear in mind that this "head-on" strategy runs the risk of killing/destroying any Companion you might have with you and poor timing can also leave you vulnerable as well, so exercise caution if you want to survive the fight. Not all Warframe abilities have an effect on the Grustrag Three; Vauban's Vortex or Zephyr's Tornado cannot be used to hold them down and Nekros' Terrify will only reduce their armor. Loki's Radial Disarm will treat them as Chargers, knocking them down and dealing damage instead of stripping them of their weapons. Nyx's Mind Control and Chaos will also not affect them. Certain Warframe abilities have reduced effectiveness towards the Grustrag Three; duration-based crowd-control ability such as Rhino's Rhino Stomp, Mirage's Prism, Excalibur's Radial Blind are less effective, cutting their duration by 50% or 75%, as observed. (needs confirmation) Arrival Triggering an attack from the Grustrag Three requires the player to have a death-mark. This is acquired by supporting the Corpus in at least five Invasion missions. Death marks are acquired separately for each invasion mission which requires you to fight for the corpus on Grineer offensive invasions at least five times in a row. Once the death-mark is acquired, the player will receive a message from Vay Hek, stating: * "Interfering with our operations is unacceptable. You will be shown your place. Your punishment has been ordered." Acquiring another death mark will trigger this message: *"You continue to assist our enemies. Your meddling will NOT be tolerated." Similar to the Zanuka Hunter, the chance The Three will appear on any given Grineer Mission is additively increased with each player in the party with a death-mark. They have a chance of spawning once every 10 seconds for the first 5 minutes. Before they appear, the Lotus will try to warn you (with her transmissions distorted), and eventually pleads you to abort the mission (ignoring the mission's original objective in the process). Each marine has a chance to drop Neurodes, a component/blueprint for the Brakk (though this is dependent on the marine) a rare mod (such as Natural Talent), or a rare Fusion Core upon defeat. If The Three are successfully defeated, the Tenno will be directed to extraction, though the Tenno can opt to finish the original objective if possible. Defeat If the Grustrag Three manage to defeat the player, the session will automatically fail, taking the player back to the main menu. A new inbox message from the Lotus will then appear stating that The Grustrag Three have attached a Grustrag Bolt to the player's warframe, crippling its powers when attempting to fight them. As long as the bolt is attached, it will lower that frame's damage against Grineer by 50% as well as increasing the Stamina loss from wallruns by 50%. Attached to the same message will be a Bolt Release blueprint to release the Grustrag Bolt. It is possible to destroy the Carabus Sentinels of the G3 to prevent the bolts from being applied, it will instead abruptly end the defeat with a death. Tips *The G3's corpses can be Desecrated to improve your chances of getting Brakk components. * Their corpses can also be dismembered with your melee weapon prior to being desecrated. Since each body part is desecrated separately, you can increase the total amount of loot received. Trivia *Sometimes, while the bolt is active, your shoulder clan tag shows the Grineer Flag instead. If the player has no clan tag equipped, an active bolt will peculiarly add one with the Grineer Flag. *They are the first death mark enemy that consist of multiple entities. The Stalker and The Zanuka Hunter only consist of a single entity. *Upon spawning all players are contacted by the Lotus. However only one player will have his mark consumed. **When spawning, all the players will be taunted, but then one player will be taunted mentioning his name and Warframe. This player will have his mark consumed and must do five invasion missions for the Corpus to regain it. *At the time of their introduction, The Three were guaranteed to drop a mod, a Brakk component and Neurodes all at once upon defeat, potentially giving players all the Brakk components in a single encounter. This has since been patched. *The Grustrag Three appear to have some heavy duty jamming technology somewhere on their persons, preventing the Lotus from properly warning any targeted Tenno, and keeping her in the dark as much as possible from what is happening. *The Grustrag Three currently have the same drop table, differing only in Brakk components. *The Grustrag Three seems to have similar armor components to those of Lieutenant Lech Kril. Although, this armor similarity could possibly imply a category of those for Grineer Commandos, an even higher tier of Grineer troops than those of the Elite Lancers or the Napalms. **Their body meshes share arm and leg geometry with Lieutenant Lech Kril. The jarring quality difference is a giveaway. *Although Leekter wields a Manticore in battle, his codex entry used to depict him using a Brokk instead. This has been fixed for Update 13.2. *According to Shik Tal's Codex entry the Grustrag Three have apparently cost Ruk an entire battalion of Grineer troops, which Ruk views as incredibly valuable to him, and has stated he'd kill the Three on the spot for their treason, if given the chance. * Like the Stalker and the Zanuka Hunter, they have their own soundtrack. ** It is also used by Syndicate's Death Squad. *Like Vor, Alad V and Ruk, Shik Tal is voiced by [[DESkree]]. It is currently unknown who voices Leekter and Vem Tabook. Bugs *The Grustrag 3 appearing in a Survival mission can prevent the 5-minute interval rewards from being given for the rest of the mission. * A similar bug can occur during interception missions if the broadcast reaches 100% while you are fighting them. The screen that allows you to continue the fight or end the mission no longer appears and Lotus assumes that you wish to continue to fight, making the mission impossible to complete. *Using the Grustrag Bolt Release to remove a Grustrag Bolt may allow players to use their weapons inside the Liset. **Fixed in Update 15.1.2. * Being healed by a health restore or an ally's ability whilst simultaneously being downed may leave players in a constant loop of being downed, and also unable to be revived. See Also *Brakk, the weapon (in form of its components) dropped by The Grustrag Three. *Councilor Vay Hek, the Grineer responsible for The Three's recruitment. *General Sargas Ruk, the former owner of the squad. de:Das Grustrag Trio